This NIH-funded study (RO1 CA63681) focused on the psychological effects of testing for the presence of gene mutations that predispose individuals to breast cancer. The gene studied was the BRCA1 gene, and the aim of the study was to determine if psychological distress differs among individuals tested for breast cancer gene mutations, and whether this distress is moderated by the pattern of their sibling's test results.